


The Courtesan

by winterjasmine007



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Dancing, F/M, Gladiator (2000) - Freeform, Inspired by Gladiator (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjasmine007/pseuds/winterjasmine007
Summary: At a royal party, a visiting courtesan unwillingly catches the eye of Emperor Commodus and he cannot help but be enchanted.
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The Courtesan

Commodus stood at the balcony of the palace courtyard, overseeing the party with a stoic expression. The event was to be a lavish one, in honor of the Summer Solstice. The garden was decked with the finest of decorations and luminescent displays, and the banquet hall served the most choicest of delicacies. While many considered it the ‘festival of the century’, Commodus felt nothing enjoyable about it. If it were not his imperial duty, he would have preferred to keep his paperwork company or perhaps invite his sister for some bonding time. With another sip from his goblet, he let his thoughts wander while he gazed at the cloudless, night sky.

Interrupting his train of boredom, a herald announced the arrival of the evening’s entertainment: a bevy of courtesans from an unmentioned faraway land, handpicked for the Emperor himself.

There you were, standing with the other performers. You wore a bejeweled, peacock green dancing costume that matched the other girls’. Your eyes were perfectly lined with kohl, your arms adorned with golden bangles, and your lips decorated with a shade of rouge bolder than his Majesty’s robes.

Throughout the dance, Commodus could not take his eyes off your alluring movements. The way your eyebrows playfully darted, how your fingers delicately gestured, coupled with how your skirt gracefully twirled. And when you coquettishly winked in his direction, it took Commodus immense strength not to order the execution of every other man nearby just so that moment could be solely his. 

He beckoned a nearby guard. “This one stays,” he whispered, still fixated on you. “Under no circumstances should she be allowed to leave.” The guard dutifully bowed in return.

When your performance ended, the spectators remained silent. It was not until the Emperor himself began to clap that applause erupted within the hall. Respectfully bowing before the Emperor, you and the other dancers exited the party, leaving before you had the chance to fraternize with any of the attendees.

In the outskirts of the palace, you were engaged in a conversation with another dancer when you noticed your manager and palace guard coming up to you. The Emperor had summoned for you with specific orders not to leave the palace. The guard led you to an empty, dimly lit courtroom lined with thrones.

“Your praise was well deserved tonight, dear courtesan. There were whispers insisting you must be a celestial nymph. Or perhaps it was Urania, the muse of music and dance.” Commodus strode into the room, now in his signature black armor. You turned to face him, immediately averting your gaze out of respect. “Thank you, your Highness.”, you replied demurely.

He was amused by your submission. “You seem afraid of me. Are you?” You shook your head. Commodus sat in his throne, relishing the sight of you. “Tell me your name, courtesan.”

“My name is Y/N, your Highness” you replied, unflinching. “Y/N, do you know why I’ve called you here?” Taking your silence as cue, he continued. “I wished to see you alone. To feast upon you while you dance for _my eyes only_. Would that displease you, dear courtesan?”

“No, your Highness.”

“Good. If you must know, I too am an admirer of the aesthetics and the arts,” he remarked, drinking in your beauty. Veiled by moonlight and ornamented from head to toe, you looked like a priceless treasure that could tempt even the gods.

With a silent nod from the Emperor, you took a deep breath and begun one of your most challenging routines. Known as _The Tigress_ , the performance narrated of a tigress perplexing a hunter. You channeled the majestic nature of the animal through your artful fingers, fluid hips, and royal gait. And with your intense yet enticing glare, you intoxicated the Emperor more than any wine ever could. His green eyes darkened with passion, and his stare morphed into a lustful gaze. In this moment, there was nothing he would not give to keep you at his mercy.

From the corner of your eye, you noticed Commodus leave the throne. Bearing a sword in his hands, he paced the room, continuing to eye your every move. Terrified and secretly excited, you continued dancing like your life depended on it. Given the stories rumored, your life could have truly depended on your skill. Commodus encircled you predatorily while you spun faster and faster, his grip on the sword getting tighter until…

“Stop.”, he ordered.

You dropped to the floor from sheer exhaustion, too afraid to look anywhere but the tiles. The sword fell with a _clang._ Suddenly, he grabbed you and kissed your lips roughly. Your perfectly highlighted cheeks were marred with smears of his blood and the ghost of his touch.

“I bid you good night, beautiful one.” He turned his heel and left the empty courtroom promptly.

Like a fawn learning to walk, you rose to your feet with a slight unsteadiness. When you looked to the ground, you noticed one of your anklets was missing…and its jingle could be faintly heard in the halls.


End file.
